1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 3D image projection, and particularly to a method for 3D visual mapping using 3D stereoscopic video content that projects 2D-mapped 3D images on to architectural or other 3D surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projection mapping is the accurate alignment of projected images with architectural features of buildings, stage sets, or other 3 dimensional (3D) objects. Projection mapping onto buildings is done by the use of high-power projectors. Video jockeys (VJs) are experimenting with actual real 3D objects and mapping projected video images onto the actual 3D objects, This process is called 3D projection mapping, For example, using MODUL8 as the mixer-compositor and a projector, an image can be projected onto a 3D surface. The VJ selects a still image to project in the direction of the actual 3D objects. Then, in the filters menu, the VJ selects perspective transform where the corners of the image can be stretched or compressed, thereby changing the image perspective of the still image until the image perfectly matches the dimensions and perspective of a surface of the 3D object. This process is called masking.
Once the still image has been matched to the 3D object surface, i.e., masks the 3D object surface, a video using the same mask parameters can be substituted for the still image and then played on the surface of the 3D object. MODUL8 can independently control more than one projector. So within the limitations of the MODUL8 software, this process can be repeated for the number of surfaces that the 3D object has. However, 3D projection mapping has its limitations.
Thus, a method for 3D visual mapping using 3D stereoscopic video content solving the aforementioned problems is desired.